Nothing Else Matters
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: My first TNA fic. The TNA knockouts deal with being single mothers. And, as always, please make sure to R&R! They're much appreciated!


**Title: Nothing Else Matters**

**Characters: Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Gail Kim, ODB, Christy Hemme, Traci Brooks, Karen Angle**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

**Setting/Classification: Current time; slightly AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Nothing that has anything to do with TNA wrestling.**

**Summary: A short series of one shots about the TNA knockouts dealing with being single mothers. **

**Author's Note: My first TNA stand alone fic. I've been watching the show for the last several months and it got me so interested that I was inspired to write one. And, since the knockout division is better than the women's division in the WWE, I figure I have something to write about. I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**April 11, 2008**

**Tampa, Florida**

**Williams' residence**

"Jennifer, where are you? It's time to eat!" Angel Williams a.k.a. Angelina Love called out to her daughter, who has disappeared somewhere in the house. She has been trying to find her reason for living for quite some time and it was getting frustrating. For a three-year-old, she was one wild child. And she was also fast.

"JENNIFER NICOLE WILLIAMS!" Angel called out again, walking around the living room to find her child. She stopped in her tracks when she heard someone giggle. A smile appeared on her face when she realized where her daughter was hiding. As the giggles got even louder, she tiptoed over to the closet and opened the door. There, she found her daughter hunched up by the corner, burying her head between her arms.

"There you are, little miss. What are you doing hiding in closet when I was calling you?" Angel asked, smirking playfully.

"Playin' hide and go seek, Mommy," the tiny child giggled some more.

"I see. Well, as you know, honey, playtime's over. Come out of there and go wash your hands, young lady. Dinner's ready," Angel scolded gently.

"Okay, Mommy," Jennifer said obediently as she got up from the floor and walked out of the closet. She ran into the bathroom and Angel could hear the sink running. Another smile appeared on her face because she was so proud of her little girl, who gave her so much joy.

Angel never thought in a million years that she'd be a mother. But, God has a way to work in mysterious ways and He worked it on her. She loved spending time with her little girl, loved the moments they shared together. But, she didn't love raising her baby all by herself. A part of her longed to find Jennifer's father. And because she has a very strong support system in her family, Angel was never alone.

On TNA IMPACT!, she was Angelina Love, a bitchy character who has no regard for anyone on the roster. Along with her partner in crime and best friend, Velvet Sky (who's also Jennifer fun loving godmother), they're known as the Beautiful People; a duo who thinks and knows they look and act better than anyone else. They'd run roughshod and wage war against any other knockout who stands in their way.

In real life, Angel Williams was a sweet, loving woman; eager to please and living her life to the fullest extent. A homebody with strong family ties, she'd take the time to help others in their time of need. However, it was she who needed help when her pregnancy came into play.

A one night stand changed her life forever. A drunken one night stand was a mistake, but bringing her daughter into the world and raising her on her own, that's not a mistake. It's a blessing. Angel lived for her miracle baby; her pride and joy. Jennifer was the best thing that ever happened to her and she's not about to compromise anything to diminish the joy she has with her baby girl.

Angel only knew that guy by his first name, Shawn. Oh, well, she knew she was never gonna see him again. The man was probably married and has a slew of kids himself. They were both pretty drunk when they slept together after meeting at the local bar that night. Although it was something she would love to forget, she couldn't forget the fact that she was bringing a child into the world; a child who gave her hope.

For the time being, she's not ready to bring another child into the world, but when she does find the right man, who'll not only love her and be a good father to Jennifer, then she'll be happy to bring a little brother or sister for Jennifer to play with. Angel's perfect happy just having her little girl in her life for the time being.

"Mommy, I'm done," Jennifer said when she came out of the bathroom.

"You are, are you? Very good. Well, come on. Dinner's ready. And if you're a good girl and eat all your vegetables, we can go get ice cream, okay?" Angel said, smiling at her baby girl.

"Yay! I'm gonna eat all my vegetables, Mommy!" Jennifer said as she ran into the kitchen. Angel just smiled as she walked in. Her daughter was already sitting in the chair while she watched her mother fixed a plate for her. For being just three years old, Jennifer was a splitting image of her mother. Beautiful, adorable and outgoing, she was very affectionate, loving and carefree. She was definitely the apple of her mother's eye.

During dinner, Angel took a moment to look at her miracle baby. She was eating her food as promised because she really wanted some ice cream. The TNA knockout just smiled at her beautiful little girl.

For once, she was truly lucky. She doesn't need a man. She doesn't need anything. Just having her daughter was the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

**More in the works for you. If you wanna see more, I hope I can get at least 6-7 reviews! I'll see you next week and please stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
